One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 11
D sat alone in the corner of the Riker Pirates ship, shaking. Reddish black smoke escaped with every breath he took. "This is too much..I can't take it anymore." He whispered under his breath. Hayley saw him quavering from a distance and got closer. "Are you okay?" "He looked up at her, and his eyes flared red. "Too much evil energy. I can't handle it." "How bad?" "I met some horrible people... But these guys take the cake... I don't think anyone can be even close to as evil as these people here." Caramel, spinning around, saw D on the floor, and bent down, looking at him. "So, you found out Wort's mystery soup. Wonderful." D looked up at Caramel. "You're not helping!!" He starts to shiver uncontrollably. "If I stay here any longer I'll go crazy." His eyes start to change into separate colors. "I don't know how to help you D. Maybe you could burn the energy you're absorbing?" "I tried. But I'm absorbing faster than I can burn." "Gosh, are we this evil? I never knew! If I knew this harmed someone we love, we should have changed. I promise from now on, to do good. I shall wash my hands from the blood of my enemies, always say bless you when a man sneezes, and pray to my gods of evil more." D started to laugh. Slowly it became more maniacal. He turned his head up. "I will destroy everything!! I'LL REDUCE THIS PLACE TO ASHES!!!" A small burst of energy shot off if his body and sent Caramel and Hayley flying backwards. As he continued to laugh, his teeth sharpened to a fine point. Caramel rolled to Riker and tapped on his shoulder. "Captain. Our guest found out what Wort's soup is." Riker, grabbed a syringe, and poked it in D.'s neck, knocking him out. "Caramels sedative." Caramel, laughed, and started to tie up D. "No no no... That thing can't knock me out at all!" Tatiana helped Hayley up. "What're going to do with him?" "Torture. Sacrifice him as tribute. Ya know the usual." Caramel replied. "I won't let you do that!" Tatiana screamed. "Well he found out what the soup is, and this is the consequence. It can't be helped. It's already out of my hands." Caramel held up his hands and all sorts of deadly trinkets fell from the bottom of his clothes. "Oops." Veeto, grabbed D, and walked away. "I'll help him out... Maybe find something intresting." "If you hurt him.." Hayley stuttered. She looked up and blood trickled from her head. "..I'll see to it that..you'll never see the sun again." "Hayley! Are you alright?!" Tatiana moved her hair out the way and looked at the wound. "Chi! Come here!" Veeto, laid D down, and looked at her head. "Hmm... Let me see this..." He feels her head, and Chi grabs his. "Sorry. She's my captain, I'm her doctor. It's nothing against you, just that I don't trust people with her. Tatiana, sit her up." Tatiana plopped Hayley against the mast. "Now Hayley. I have to ask you something. How do you feel? Any drowsiness? Headaches? Irritability?" Tatiana crossed her arms. "That's her every morning." "Have you been taking you supplements?" Hayley shook her head. "They taste terrible!! Blood isn't meant to be artificial!" "I can help with that." Veeto, brings them out. "I think 200 years of medical history has been a little help. Sorry Chi, but it seems I'm the real helper here. Now, eat this." He takes a piece of toast out, and Chi stares at it. Veeto, groans. "It's a blood packet. Tastes like toast. Should help her... A lot." Riker, sitting down on a chair, with Swizzz, looks at the whole thing. "They're really weird." "Like you're any better." "I may not be as weird as them but.....I forgot where I was going with that. Riker. I'll admit, I had an ulterior motive for joining your crew." Riker's expression intensified. "You see, I need information. As much as you can give me about the marines." "Heh, what's to say I know anything about them? Well, what do you want to know?" "How did they get so strong? It's impossible for that to happen without some sort of reason or explanation." "Easy. Since Dragon conquered the marines, they have been pressured to make sure something like that never happened. Ever since then, they have been recruiting more and more. The World Government went from about 200 nations, to over 300. It's said the world government controlled only 65% of the world when you sailed it. Now... 89% of the world! listens to them. Times have changed, and people have demanded stronger fighters. Now, the marines are changed. For example, Vincent, a guy who's most likely as strong as Garp, is 3rd in power, after Norax and the Fleet Admiral. However... Most people fear Norax. Even I... Don't want to see him. He was unknown, about 30 years ago... And one day, he became the most famous man." "How?" "He killed a Yonkou." Swizzz was shocked, his mouth gaped open. "That's...impossible!" Sweat beaded down his face. "Killing a Yonkou..I haven't even gotten close to one." Laughing erupted from the lower decks, grunts and screams blared throughout the ship. A deep dark most coat the ship. "One....two...I'm coming for you...." A voice trailed. Everyone on the upper decks looked around. "Who's that?" Asked Swizzz. "It's D." Hayley responded. "He's awake.." She turned to Caramel. "You DID use Sea Prism Stone, right?" "Three...four..I'm ready for gore..." The voice trailed again. Riker, got up, and turned his arm into a steel spear. "You want to hear something. A Marine captain is something to be feared now. A marine captain is strong enough to kill a hundred pirates in battle. I fought one, and killed him. He had this devil fruit. Now, I told you this for one reason. You better tell that Hayley that I could kill her friend, if she doesn't do what I say. Got it?" "I got it." Swizzz got up, and the most thickened. "Hayley!! Where are you?" His arm started to glow a bright neon blue, but he still couldn't see through the mist. "I'm over here..what do you want?" Her voice wavered through all around the air. "Where?!" "On the mast.." Swizzz put his hands out and walked around. "Can you hear me?!" "I can hear you from everywhere, and I don't like it." "That's not helping!!" Swizzz felt something. "...Squishy...." Swizz, was touching Wort's tongue, and Wort opened his mouth even wider. "Yummy yummy yummy in my tummy." "Hmm?" Swizzz looked up. "Eating me will not only give you indigestion, it'll also hurt you externally." Swizzz took his hand away. "Now...HAYLEY!!" "Dammit!! I can hear you!! You don't need to yell!!" A feminine scream could be heard in the distance? "Who was that?!" Tara, was screaming, and she was holding Sweet, who was pounding on her. "Tara, what did I say?!" "SHUT UP SWEET!" The two pound at each other, and Swizz looks flabbergasted. "The hell?" He turned his head. "It's none if my business." He turned away and bumped into a man. "Hello." D said slowly smiling and turning his head. "Will you play with me?" "Okay. That's creepy. Especially since you're a grown man instead of a little girl." Sweet, and Tara clawing at each other, saw D. Sweet, brought out his scythe, and started to chuckle. "Come on, LET'S GO YOU PIECE OF TRASH! I WILL END YOU, YOUR MOTHER, AND YOUR FATHER! LET'S GO, YA STUPID JACKASS!" D turned his head all the around. "Okay." A toothy grin covered his face, as his body turned around to match. He pushed his hands together. "Waru Wave!" A burst of energy shot thrusting Sweet, Swizzz, and Tara back. In the distance only his red eyes are seen. They get closer and closer until they're pushed out of few. "Sorry D. I can't let you do that." Hayley said. Her silver hair flowed in the wind. Tara, looked at it, and held her own hair. "Do you think Rikey Wikey would like Silver hair?" Sweet, near Tara, slapped her ass. "No way." She started to scratch at him, with Swizz only depressed. "This is a serious moment...and they're fighting against each other.." D took a deep breath. "Ahh the smell of violence. MORE!!" Red smoke started to drift off of Sweet and Tara, slowly they started to lose energy until they passed out upon each other. Hayley watched as he absorbed their power. "Dammit D! You can't do this!" "And who's gonna stop me?" He put his hand out. "Waru Wa-" his hand was knocked down by Riker, who punched D away. Riker, lifted D over head, and stared straight at him. "You think attacking my crew is a good idea? Even if I use them... NO ONE DOES THAT... but I believe what I do now, may only give you more energy... D... I want you to feel what I feel. Okay? Now... Listen to me." He brought D closed, and whispered in his ear. "Marilynn." D., suddenly became much more calm, and even smiled. "Magical words." His eyes start to fade back to blue. "What did you do?" Asked Hayley. Her hair started returning to black. Riker, dropped D, and looked down at Hayley. "Nothing that bothers you, your crew, or him. Now, if you excuse me... I have to go shower." "Why's that?" "I feel dirty." "You should. You made him go psycho." "Hello Pot, my name is kettle." "Hmm?" "You make friends with someone who can go insane by sensing peoples emotions. Quite questionable, in my opinion, I surround myself with loyal men, be it good or evil. However... I may not be the most heavenly child on this good great earth." "He wasn't always like this. These powers are still new to him. He's still trying to remember he can't swim anymore. And besides, he's never went batshit on my ship." D got up and put his hands on Hayley's shoulders. "It's not wise to fight him. I just found my body, I don't wanna lose it again." "Found your body?" "I was watching from outside of it. I just couldn't get close. I'm sorry everyone..." Riker, snorted at it, and stood his thumb out. "You think some stupid apology will fix anything?" Hayley, was getting angry, and started to say something, but Riker stopped her. "You don't just say 'Sorry' and mess up again. Fix that damn problem, and make sure you never say sorry again. I never said sorry, and now I either love my life, or hate it. You decide, did that damn problem, or let it loose." "I don't know how to fix it..that's the problem.." D let go of Hayley. "I'm still getting used to this power...it's still new to me...until I'm able to control it...I don't wanna be around all these different emotions...that's how I'll solve this problem." "Then where are you going?" Hayley asked. "You can't just leave." "I don't know." Riker grabs D, and throws him towards Lester. "Hang around with him. He barely has an emotions." D looked up to Lester. "As long as evil energy doesn't come off of you, we can be friends." Lester, looks down at him, and groans. "God, I get thrown a hippie. Peace, love, and all that crap. Got it, I'll try to ooze that out." D squinted his eyes. "Why did I get paired with you? It could've been anyone on this ship...and I get this guy?!" "Trust me, I'm the least sadistic person in our crew." "You better be." "D!! This isn't the time!" Barked Hayley. - Riker, came out of the shower, with a towel, and he held a book, reading it. "Hmm... 'Memoirs of a forgotten kingdom' by Nico Robin. Finally, I've been waiting to read this." Before Riker could, he's heard a knock at his door. "What is it?" "Are you decent?" Asked Hayley on the other side. "Cause I need to tell you something." Riker, looked down, and opened the door. "By decent, yes. I am not naked. Don't plan on being naked either." "Okay, I'm coming in." Hayley slowly opened the door and walked inside closing it after her. "You see...we have a problem on the upper decks. Some things were said, and now D and Lester got in a major fight. I managed to strap D down but I'm not sure if he's alive or not..same thing goes for Lester, when he was put down he looked ghastly." She opened the door. "Just letting you know. And put some pants on." Riker, groaned, and put on pants. "Why... Why do you idiots mess everything up?" He walks upstairs, and looks to see both Lester and D tied up. Riker, looking at them, groans. "What?" Lester, stood up, and nodded at D. "We... We fought over who was hotter. Nico Robin, or Nami." Riker, hearing that, groaned, and walked away, mumbling. D shot his hand up. "Nico Robin!!!" Tatiana smacked him. "I guess I'll be the one to say it.....D! You are in a crew full of women! And you think about a girl that disappeared." "........yes.........." Riker, walking away, looked back. "Robin." "But captain!" "ROBIN!" Riker, walked away, bored. D pointed to Riker. "That man knows his stuff." Riker, grumbling, walked away, and face palmed. "Idiots... I am surrounded constantly, by idiots..." Caramel, and Wort were eating Wort's special soup, and Riker saw an eyeball in there. "I hate my life." Grace walked by and gagged. "What is that?!" "Worts special soup." Caramel said taking another bite. "Trust me it doesn't taste that good." "That's revolting." Riker, looked at it, and thumbed at some meat. "Trust me, everything but his soup is amazing. I do believe, his soup are former people though." Grace fell out on the floor. "I'm taking over in the kitchen. Wort if you want to help, you have to go through inspection." As Wort was taking a bite, he looked up at Grace with a menacing stare. "You... Judge me?! I CLEAN MY KITCHEN EVERY 45 MINUTES! ANY RATS I FIND, I EAT! I COOK AWAY, WITHOUT A PEOBLEM! MY KITCHEN IS SPOTLESS! MY KNIVES, PLATES, AND BOWLS ARE SPOTLESS! SO I EAT SOME HUMAN FLESH, SO WHAT?!" "I'm not judging you...I just don't want to eat rats and human flesh..and I don't think my crew mates want to either. We'll start by fishing. Don't come back unless you've caught enough for everyone." Wort, laughs, and brings out a box full of fish in water. "You joke, no?" Grace looks in the box. "No. I don't joke. I asked you to fish for them. I don't know what it's usually like here, but as long as I'm here, we WILL be eating FRESH food. Do you understand?" "Wow, Grace is pretty heated." Tatiana stated. "It's alright! I'll give you a hand Wort." Wort, grabbed it, and sniffed it. "Thank you for offering, but you don't have the taste. Grace... Now she will make a fine stew... No, a good burger... Indeed. Add some videina spices, and we have a happy dinner for everyone!" Grace squinted. "Are you trying to cook me?....how about this....a battle of the foods. Winner gets to cook the loser!" "I LOVE IT! WHAT SHALL WE DO BATTLE WITH?! BAKING, STEWING, COOKING, OR POSSIBLY ALL THREE?!" "All three!!! One vs one. No outside help from anyone, no bribes!! You understand? Cause we start in an hour." "GREAT!" - After an hour, food on a table, with everyone blindfolded, and Grace and Wort push food towards people. "On the right, are Wort's dishes. On the left are mine." Sierra raised her hand. "Why are we blindfolded again?" "To fully taste the food." "So I have a question.." D started. "Why the hell am I chained?!" He stopped abruptly and put his head down. "So tired.." Caramel, up and about, tasted the food, and laughed. "Wort, your good is great! Also, Grace, yours too! The winner... IS ME!" He kicks the food off the table, and dances, while laughing the entire time. "Sit down!!" Barked Grace. "We've just started. Plus only Wort and I can see you." The rest of the Riker pirates take off their blindfolds, and eat the food. Grace, tries to stop them, but the Blood Fang's follow them. Wort, laughing, pats Grace. "Let's keep food, to just feeding people we want fed. Okay? We shouldn't make food disgusting, by finishing petty debts." "Didn't you offer this competition?" "I'm a hypocrite, it's not the worst thing I am." "Besides, we're almost to the second island." Said Sierra with her mouth full. "It'll take at the least five minutes for it to be in sight. Another two to arrive. And make sure you pack sunblock, cause the heat is on!" "What do you mean by that?" Asked Lester. Sierra stuck out her tongue and finished eating. "Don't feel bad. She never tells us what the weather is. Unless it's something serious. I'm guessing just a summer island." Chi explained. "It's not the worst way to receive information, but it really is annoying." Sweet, growled, and moaned. "It's worst." "How?" "It's a beach island. We have to bring swimsuits. Which means we have to see Tara... In a swimsuit." Tara, blushed, and leans to Riker. "Riky wiky, would you like to see that?" "No." Riker, gets up, and groans. He's sure Brog is having a better time then him. "Ooh!! Sounds like someone just got shot down! Who was it?!" D starts looking around. "Oh that's right, I'm still blind!!" "Shut it!!" Tara rushed over and kicked him. "Aren't I a logia?! Oh yeah, that's right...not only am I still blindfolded, I'm stuck in Sea Prism Stone!! Someone please just untie me already!" "Too bad, you're going to have to deal with it." Thats Tatiana's voice... "Tatiana!! Release me!!" "I don't take orders from you." "Dammit!! Let me out!!" Tatiana grabbed her sword. She quickly swung it and stopped above D's head. "I'm sure you can't see this, but my sword is above your head. And you know how heavy this thing is..it would be a shame if I...dropped it." Caramel, touched the sword, and it hit D's head. "Nooooooooooooo, D. I shall cherish all our moments together, and avenge your death. GRACE'S COOKING! DIE!" "Goodbye cruel world!! Maybe now, you'll get two Evil Evil Fruits!" D dropped his head. As the time went by, he picked it back up. "Aren't I supposed to be dead?" "No. It the was the clown, playing a joke." Tatiana layer her sword in her lap. "I didn't think you'd be so happy to be dead." Caramel, laughs, and hugs D. "I LOVE IT! YOU REMIND ME SO MUCH OF ME! WHY DON'T YOU BE MY BFF? BEST FIEND FRIEND!" "I thought BFF stood for Best Friend Forever." D looked up. "How do I know this?! Oh god I've been on a ship full of women for too long!!" "It's basic knowledge!!" Shouted Tatiana "Maybe for you!!" He looked down. "No man shoulda ever uttered those words...I'm a fortunate guy...not many people get to say that.." Caramel, Veeto, and Wort start to flex, and they don't have muscles. "Okay, I'll ask....what the hell is the point of this?" Barked Hayley. "Is this some sort of ritual?" "Whats going on?! Someone please take this thing off!!" Whined D. Caramel, freed D., and he raised his arms. "VICTORY! NOW, LETS PARTY!" "FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!" Cheered D. "The sun is shining. There's not a cloud in the sky..this better be a beach island." Riker, went back to his room, and hit his bed. "Great." Everyone watched as he left. "Whats his problem? He doesn't like the beach?" Lester, looking at Riker leave, looked at them. "Yeah. He can be like that." "Any idea why?" Asked Sierra. Hayley got to her feet. "Tatiana, come with me." She grabbed a small amount of chains left from D's release. "Uhh..sure...where are we going?" Tatiana followed Hayley into Riker's room. In a few moments, they come back out dragging a chained Riker across the deck. "Sorry about this." "I'm not. He's going to be happy!!" "Hayley! You can't force him." "Watch me!!" Riker, tries even harder, and starts to yell. "YOU BACKSTABBED ME! I WILL END YOU!" "SHUT IT!! I'm just showing you how to be happy. Instead of a grouch." "Captain! You can't just kidnap people!" Riker, angry, had Tara hug him tight. "Oh Riker, come on, enjoy life! I have a speedo for you to wear, and the g string I have is amazing." Riker, hearing that, started to blush, and everyone stared at him. Hayley, pointed at him. "You're straight?" D face faulted. "Hayley. You can't just ask people that." "Like it matters! He's still a boy either way." "It does! Like if I asked you, if you had a thing for Roku." "D, I will make you put on that G-String." Riker, still blushing, shook his head, and stared straight at them. "No one is wearing a G-String! Especially you Tara!" Tara, looked ashamed, but Hayley, grabs Riker by the scruff of his shirt neck. "Whats wrong? You seem too eager to get her in something revealing." "What?! How'd you come to that?!" "Reverse psychology. By telling someone not to do something, knowing they would do it if told not to...I think that's how it works." Hayley looks flustered and scratches her head. "Ugh!! This is too much thinking!" "Then don't think, idiot. Look, I'm not a pervert, like your male friend here, or Sweet, or Tara. Okay? Now... LET ME GO!" He starts to move around, but it doesn't work, and he looks down. "Okay... Let me go... Please?" "If you become a happy guy during the time we're at the second island." "LAND HOOOOOOO!!!!" Called Sierra. "I can see sand..." Riker, jumping up, while still tied up, and looks to the shore. "The marines are coming... And what the hell is Brog wearing?!" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc